


Barbarism Begins at Home

by Alien_Kitsune



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Kitsune/pseuds/Alien_Kitsune
Summary: He Cheng got worried because his brother didn't answer his calls for a few days and decided to ask Tian's closest person about what was going on. In his own way.Weird and short TianShan story just for fun.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Barbarism Begins at Home

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that I feel inspired by all sorts of negative things. Such as tiredness or loneliness.  
> But this time I was inspired by all that internet comments about Tian's "toxicity". Um, come on, guys, isn't it a comedy thing? Why so serious?  
> So I wrote a really fast and short TianShan one shot (almost) without He Tian being in it. Take that.

Prologue.

He Cheng lit the cigarette, took a drag, exhaled smoke and looked out of the window. His face was dreadfully tense and heavily dark.  
Office door opened and Qiu went inside.

"Tell", commanded Cheng without turning around.  
"He didn't leave the apartment for two days in a row", answered the tough man.  
"Bad, really bad", said He Cheng in a low voice then looked at Qiu with a deadly gaze. "Get the redhead kid. We need to talk."

***

Mo Guan Shan was about to head home after the school but hesitated. It was the second day He Tian didn’t show up at classes and the third day he didn't call.  
Guan Shan started to worry, _Maybe he got sick?_  
Actually Mo felt a little sorry. He and Tian had a quarrel and Mo told him that he hated him. Since then He Tian went into silent mode, Guan Shan didn't call either.

 _Shit I guess I have been too harsh. I shouldn't scream and say I hate him..._ Mo didn't really understand He Tian and Tian's way of thinking. So a lot of bizarre thoughts tormented him lately.

_Maybe I should come?.. But no, never!_

But Mo was scared. _What if He Tian really got mad?_ What if He Tian now hates Mo for real?  
Drowning in thoughts Mo Guan Shan didn’t notice as the ominous van stopped nearby. Car's door swung open and a pair of masked men fell outside, grabbed Mo and pulled him in.

"The fckkkkkkkkkkkk", barely could shriek the boy as someone pulled a bag onto his head.

He fought back and bad guys who did not expect such resistance dropped Mo on the van’s floor. Maybe because of stress or maybe because of the hit poor Redhead passed out.

………………  
………  
_Mo had a dream…_  
_……_  
_Devil He Tian was sitting on his devilish throne of Hell. Mo in a slave Princess Leia costume sat on his lap._

_"Hey Little Mo, isn't it cool?" asked Tian in a sweet voice and buried face in red hair._  
_"Totally not", answered Mo._

_………_  
_What a fucked up dream, he thought in his sleep.  
………  
………………_

Then Mo woke up and heard some mild voices.

"Jeez... He’s a just kid, did you knock him out?"  
"Sorry, boss, he fell…"

Guan Shan was dragged inside some building as someone took off the bag and threw him into a room where the bright light blinded him. Adjusted he saw that he was standing in a small room with a chair in front of a mirror.  
Mo tried to move but his head was still a little hazy so he sat down.  
That was odd.

"What a fu... ", started off Mo.  
"Hey, manners, kid", low male voice came from the speaker. "Tell your name."

 _Such a commanding tone._ Somehow Mo felt familiar vibes and his entity started to protest.

"I won't."  
"Tell your name", voice began sounding more menacing. Guan Shan thought that it's not the time to be an asshole.  
"Mo. Mo Guan Shan."  
"Where have you been today, Mo Guan Shan?"  
"Umm... In the school?" Redhead didn't know if he got the question right.  
"Where were you going?" Voice remained unperturbed.  
"Umm... home... I guess?"

Long silence followed as if a voice tried to come up with a new stupid question. Guan Shan stopped thinking about the absurd situation he got in and started to think of why he got in it. Then he freaked out.

"Hey", he shouted. "What is going on?! Is it about my mother? My father?! Fucking tell! Is my mom okay?"  
"Damn", a voice murmured. It felt a little irritated. "I don't know a damn thing about your parents, kid."

 _Then it could be the only one thing._ Mo felt cold.

"Hey", he shouted again. "Is about He Tian? What a fuck do you want from him, assholes? I won't say anything!"  
"Wow...", now the voice seemed interested but sounded sarcastic. "So scary… What's your relationship with He Tian?"

 _I knew it!_ Mo regretted bringing up 'He Tian' topic.

"Fuck off!"  
"Did you have a fight?"

_What?_

"What?!!"

Mo Guan Shan was staring in a mirror with his best WTF expression. Did someone bring him to ask if he had a fight with He Tian?

"Uugghh... I feel so stupid", a voice said somewhere in distance. Mo heard some commotion sounds. "Uhh fuck, come on, Qiu, let me fucking in."

Cell's door opened and He Cheng with a gloomy face went inside. Qiu followed.

"What a fuck!!" Mo almost felt out of chair in shock.  
"I'm sorry kid, I just want to talk a little..." He Cheng looked guilty.  
"But umm, uncle... Why didn't you... call?"  
"That's the way I work, kid, that's the way I work", Cheng lit up a cigarette and made a mysterious look.

Guan Shan got mad but didn't know if he could yell at uncle. It was He Tian's older brother after all. A really scary man with his even more scary right-hand.

"So, what happened between you and my brother?"  
"What the hell is that questioning? I wanna go home", Mo tried to pull a scared face.  
"Come on, kid, just reply to a question. Damn Tian doesn't answer any calls. Doesn't go to the school, just sit home, alone. I'm worrying. It's so not like him."

Mo Guan Shan lost control over his annoyance.

"Fuck off! The hell I should know what’s in his head?"

Qiu cleared his throat.

"Boss, maybe he should make him talk... in another way?"

He Cheng harshly looked around and approached Qiu. Mo tried to overhear their whispering dialogue.

"What do you mean?...", asked Cheng.  
"Old methods...", answered Qiu.

Mo felt colder.

"Hey, ok, ok I will talk!" Guan Shan didn't want to be tortured. "We had a fight a few days ago, damn, is this that important?"

He Cheng pondered.

"Did he get you drunk, raped you and the next day pretended that nothing happened?"  
"Wha..." Mo's jaw dropped.  
"Oh", He Cheng saw Redhead's reaction. "I guess it's not that."

He Cheng pondered again.

"Did you cheat?", he examined Mo with eyes. "No...You're not that kind of guy… Did Tian cheat on you?"  
"What?" Objected Guan Shan, "No, he would never! Um, I mean we are not in that kind of relationship!!"

He Cheng made a pensive face and looked back at Qiu.

"Yet", said man.  
"Yet?" Cheng asked the redhead boy.  
"Yet?" Asked Mo himself.

 _What do they mean by this 'yet'? Nooooo waaaay..._ Mo blushed.

"How do you..."  
"I know everything about my brother", started Cheng but Redhead laughed off.  
"And you didn't know why Tian didn't answer your calls for two days, uncle? Simple! Because he's a moody bastard! Nothing happened except he was an asshole", Mo exploded.

He Cheng lit another cigarette.

"Listen, kid." He Cheng suddenly went all serious. "If Tian does a lot of shit it's because he's still just a child. He can play a smart one but he's a little stupid kid like you are."

Cheng exhaled and thoughtfully looked aside. Mo felt hot.

"That's his first relationship ever."

 _This is not a fucking relationship!_ , thought Mo.

"... And he definitely doesn't know what to do. He can act a little weird or importunately..."

 _Well I guess it's a family thing..._ , thought Mo.

"… Probably it's the first time Tian ever loves someone in his life."

 _Love?? Damn, uncle’s nuts and doesn't know a single thing about his brother._ Mo felt hotter.

"... I just want you to be patient. Because inside this boy has a very kind heart."

 _Really deep inside_ , thought Mo. But Guan Shan heard every word Cheng said.

"I know", Mo said in a calmed serious tone. "That's why I'm still around."

He Cheng's face softened.

"Ok, so Qiu can ride you to Tian's place for you guys to talk."

Mo felt stupid.

"No, thanks, I'd rather go home. Mom will be worried..."  
"Are you sure, you don't wanna see Tian? We can buy spare clothes and a toothbrush on the way."

Mo wanted to disappear. _Damn, I'm relieved that Tian is half as pesky as his brother._

"No, thank you."

He Chend sighed.

"Come...", he pointed to the door.  
"Can we do it without a head bag?", asked Mo exiting the room.  
"Yeah... sorry about that", mumbled Cheng and glared at Qiu as they walked through the long hallway. "And about knocking you out."

He Cheng stopped in front of the building exit and tried to smile. It looked a little bit creepy.

"As compensation you can ask for something."

Guan Shan had an idea.

***

Epilogue.

He Tian was dying in his bed. His stupid life was pointless without Mo Guan Shan.  
Suddenly he got a message.

[Hey, asshole, guess what, I met Brother Qiu and took a ride on his bike!] - There was a selfie of smiling Mo on a cool motorcycle.

[How are you, chicken dick?] - He Tian read the second message.

All at once Tian felt really happy.

[Shit Mo, you look so cool!] - He wrote one answer.

[<3] - And the second one.

Phone vibrated.

[Yeah...] - Tian read on the screen. Phone vibrated again.

[I mean fuck off!]

He Tian fell onto bed. His life was saved.


End file.
